


Don't Go!

by WinterWandering



Series: Don't Leave Me [2]
Category: Cryp07
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07 & Lucer | Cryp07, Levi | Cryp07/Momman | Cryp07
Series: Don't Leave Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739524
Kudos: 5





	Don't Go!

"Momman!" Levi shrieked, falling to his knees next to his husband. " You can't leave me!"

The fox just smiled, reaching a hand up to grab at Levi's. (Stained red. Red like Astan's eyes.) "It'll be okay. You're with me-" He coughed violently, the tremors wracking his body. "Take care of Phelgor for me. Okay?"

"No! I can't- I don't want you to die. We're supposed to go to Paris together!" Momman shook his head gently. 

"That's not gonna happen. I think we both know that." 

Levi whimpered and pulled Momman onto his lap. (Not caring that his clothes were stained red.) "Please try…?"

Greed shook his head. "Levi. It's too big of a wound. I'm-" He hissed in pain, curling into Envy. 

"...You're not gonna make it." Levi shook in horror. "...Is there anything I can do?"

"Just stay with me."

Levi sobbed, but cuddled him close. (Holding him safe.) "Okay..."

Momman didn't respond.

"Darling? Momman?"

_ Oh _ .

His chest was still. 

"No. No, no, no." Levi wailed. "Momman!" 

.

.

.

A knock on the door. 

"Cub, how was your walk-" Pride paled. "Oh god."

Levi was carrying Momman, everything stained red. "He's dead. Lulu, he's dead. I couldn't _do_ _anything_." He sobbed, clutching his husband close. (Dead. Dead, dead.)

"Breathe cub."

"He's dead!" Levi took a deep breath. "He's dead, and I held him while he died!" 

"Oh cub…" 

He swallowed back a sob, and rested his head onto Momman's. "Momman…"

"Cub…" Lucer set a hand on Envy's shoulder. 

"Stay  _ away _ from me!" Levi snapped. "I KILLED him! It was  _ my  _ fault! ...I don't want you to die as well."

"You won't kill me." 

Levi just sobbed, sinking to the floor. (Always cuddling Momman. He wouldn't let him go yet.)

"Cub- let him go."

"I don't want to! I can't!" 

"You must." (She tried to sound comforting.)

"...let me take his ring and jacket." Levi looked up at her, eyes rimmed with red and tears streaking down his face. 

"...Alright cub." Pride turned away. (She hated seeing dead people's loved ones do this.)

With trembling hands, Levi took his leather jacket off, pulling it on his own body. (Stained with some blood, but it was the last thing that smelled like him.)

Levi reached out again, shaking hands taking Momman's ring off. With a sob, he placed it on the necklace Momman gave him all those years ago. "I'm taking him to Paris with Phelgor. He always wanted to go…I'll scatter his ashes at the Louvre." Lucer bent down, and pulled him into a hug. "Don't leave too soon."

"....okay."

(He loved Momman. Now he wouldn't love again.)


End file.
